Bad Memories, Deadly Dreams
by fallenphoenixrising
Summary: Memories can huant the mind and trap the soul in a neverending war. So what happens when a demon uses kagomes memories of her father's death to trap her in a dreamlike coma? Can inuyasha free her from the dreams?
1. painful memories

**Okay this is my first fanfic and I have a very fragile ego, I'm going to tell you right now that I cannot afford to buy the manga to read and my local library sucks. Therefore, I basically use the TV series for my reference points and I know there are some differences so please bear with me on the minor details all you rich people with good library's that prefer the manga. **

**Chapter one: painful memories**

The leaves caught the cascade of raindrops, each glistening globule weighed by some likeness of a balance beam as the foliage each gave way to its encompassing weight.

The small group of vigil travelers treaded their way to a small enclosure.

"How did I get stuck with such weaklings, we should be out there hunting down that jewel shard Kagome sensed. Not hiding from the rain like some sniveling cowards." An impatient half-demon exclaimed loudly as his five companions began setting up camp.

"I for one would rather be accused of sniveling, rather then be stuck sniffling for days on end. When will you learn that patience is a virtue Inuyasha, it is better to wait out the storm here than to be overcome by colds." A lean man in a monks garb stated leaning on his staff near the campsites entrance, and stroking the backside of his demon-exterminating companion.

WHAM

"The lecherous monk is right," said a very agitated Sango, wiping dust from her hands and smirking at the a-fore mentioned 'holy man', now lying face down with a very large bump on his cranium.

"Hpmh…so Kagome, are you gonna yell at me now too?" Inuyasha spat, smirking at the beautiful girl in strange clothing sitting silently against the wall, and staring wistfully into the fire her young fox-demon friend had made.

"Huh… did you say something Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her attention still somewhere that her comrades could not see.

"Yeah, I asked…"Inuyasha trailed of as he caught her expression. "Hey, are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

Kagome continued not to notice her friends or surroundings as her eyes remained glazed in what looked like tears she'd already cried many, many times before.

"Hey, Kagome…are you…are you alright?" Inuyasha asked catching the pain in the girls startling brown eyes.

At her companion's worried look, Kagome shook herself slightly, forcing a smile to play across her lips as she stumbled to give some reason for her wayward looks of both, profuse longing and indescribable pain.

"Who me…I'm fine, just a little spacey is all, must be the high altitude." She said with a strained laugh that was more fake than her eight-year-old brother's new mustache. "I'm just going to take a walk…you know…clear my head," and with that, she was up and gone before the rest of the group had even deciphered the gargled sentence.

Inuyasha was the first to recover and was out of the cave and after her like a shot; stopping only to grab the Un-BREl-lA or whatever she'd called it.

"Kagome…Kagome, would you wait up!"

"Inuyasha, I really just want to be alone today, okay." Kagome asked her voice soft and was it just him or had it quavered.

"Feh…fine by me, but you left this contraption of yours and I don't have time to stop our search for the shards if you get sick." Inuyasha's voice was harsh but his eyes betrayed his true worried, uncertain demeanor. Kagome had never acted this way, he was **_always _**the one to sulk, and be moody, and want his space and she was **_always _**the one to force him to snap out of it. Now that the roles were reversed, Inuyasha was at a loss.

"Thanks, I'll be back soon." Kagome said gently seizing the umbrella, not seeming to notice the obvious worry in the dog demons features as she wandered off into the dismal rainy cliffs. Inuyasha watched her go with a contemplative look on his face as he pondered Kagome's mysterious actions. Then, moving slowly and cautiously so as not to attract her attention, he followed her into the quilt of rain.

Kagome sighed and found a rough path through the jumbled cliffs. Taking shelter in the near by woodland features she allowed her tired body the rest it ached for. It wasn't just her body that ached however, her spirit throbbed, screaming to be relieved of its burden. Allowing the flowery umbrella to drop un-ceremonially onto the dampened earth Kagome held her face in her hands her tears mixing with the raindrops. Leaning against the solid oak at her back Kagome closed her eyes permitting the tears to cascade down her cheeks unchecked. As her eyes clouded, Kagome looked into a time six years in the past.

It had been raining that day to, all those years ago, Kagome was only eight at the time and the painful memories of that night were some of the few she had left

_It was just another rainy day, but as the pitter patter of raindrops flopping onto the roof above seemed to be a calming rhythm for Kagome, she had always loved the rain and today was even more special, today her dad had promised it was her day. Because of the rain her father had promised that if she was a good girl and did a good job in school today, he would bring home her favorite movie and they'd have a movie night. Laying back into her warm bed Kagome thought wistfully of the hot chocolate, popcorn, and candy that her dad was sure to bring along with the movie, after all it was tradition. For her the minutes passed like hours, she always arrived home before her dad did, but she still hated waiting, patience was not in the little girls' abilities to master. _

_Rolling over onto her side, eight year old Kagome sighed, her mom was still busy trying to get her little brother Sota to bed and her dad wouldn't be home for another whole hour, bored and a little upset that she had no one to play with, Kagome did the only thing she could think of at the time. Making her way downstairs she grabbed one of the kitchen chairs hauled it over to the phone, and clambered up onto the padded surface. Reaching up with stretched fingers, she barely managed to knock the phone from its cradle, then clutching it she pressed the little button she'd seen her mother press when she wanted to talk to daddy. On the other end of the line the phone rang three times before a husky male voice answered._

_Hello, Kaemon Higurashi speaking. _

_Daddy! Where are you? When are you getting home? You haven't forgotten your promise have you, because I was a very good girl all day and my teacher even gave me a gold star in class today._

_Kaemon laughed lightly on the other end of the line, grinning at his overly animated daughter, and replied. "Slow down Kag's, I'm on my way home right now, and no I didn't forget my promise, I just have to stop and pick up the goodies then I'll be home."_

_Kagome let out a squeal of excitement and began to tell him every detail of her day from how a very rude Sota had awoken her with his crying, to the color of her entire outfit, to her many school activities._

_On the other end of the like Kaemon listened with an indulgent smile gracing his features and wondered just how long it would take her mother to realize that Kagome had somehow managed to get the phone and dial his cell. He was actually quite proud of his little girl, although he knew he should scold her for breaking the rules and using the phone without permission he couldn't help but be impressed by his daughters ingenuity, after all how many kids her age knew how to use speed dial when they were never taught it. Pulling into the movie store Kaemon felt his vision begin to blur, shaking his head slightly he blamed it on the rain and pulled into park. Stepping out he retrieved the movie and returned all the while listening to Kagome tell him all the colors and pictures in the class collogue, apparently she was determined to keep him company on his long drive home. As he merged with the oncoming traffic his vision once again began to blur. Shaking his head and speeding up the windshield wipers for good measure he took a small shortcut down a dirt road not noticing the rather large dog in his headlights until he was almost on top of the poor thing. His vision clearing he spotted the dog and attempted to swerve, unfortunately for him, the road was slick from the recant downpour and his tires lost all traction as he swerved the car flipped and spun into a tree crushing him on impact._

_In the middle of describing the lint she had just found in her pocket she heard her father yell out in surprise and fear, then she heard the distinct sounds of wheels screeching and the line went dead._

"_Daddy? Daddy are you there? Daddy?" Kagome sat like that for a while listening to the dial tone then let the phone fall as she let out an ear piercing wail, she didn't quite know what had happened but she had a bad feeling, the same feeling she'd had when her cousin had died and she didn't like it. Her mother came dashing down the stairs taking them two at a time._

"_Kagome, what is it!" her mother panted as she came to a halt checking her daughter for any injuries. _

"_Something b-bad happened to da-daddy I just k-know it!" Kagome wailed while wiping away her tears._

"_Daddy? Where you talking to him just now? Kagome, you know what we've said about using the phone on your own." Her mother scolded while taking her weeping daughter into her arms in a silent form of comfort._

"_I-I know I w-wasn't supposed to, b-but I was s-so b-bored and he s-said he was b-bringing home a m-movie, b-but t-then something h-happened and the l-line went d-dead!" she lost all composure as she said that last word and simply sobbed into her mothers arms until she had been rocked to sleep. _

_Her dad didn't come home that night, and at around midnight a solemn looking officer stood at their doorstep with his hat in his hands and condolences on his lips._

Kagome was jolted from her memories at the snap of a twig and Inuyasha's muffled curses.

**And there you have it, I should have the next chapter up soon, please be gentle, my ego bruises easily. I don't mind suggestions but I don't like flames, if you can tell me something nicely id be more than happy to try and fix it or tell you why I wont.**

**Inuyasha and his cute fuzzy ears is not mine.**


	2. within the shadows

**Don't kill me! Ok I know I haven't updated in forever but I do have a life and like a million things to do as the story progresses and I get more into it I may update faster but for now please bear with my slowness (and just so you know reviews really inspire me to write more)This chapie begins with Inuyasha watching Kagome before she hears him but then it catches up with the last chapter.**

Kagome was jolted from her memories at the snap of a twig and Inuyasha's muffled curses.

**Chapter 2- Secrets **

Beneath the pelting rain, Inuyasha's ears lay flat, and his eyes flinched as the volley assaulted them. He sat behind the bushes staring out at a heart-wrenching scene. Blank eyes swollen with half shed tears stared out at the expanse of landscape seeing into a world of painful memories and living them a second time, or more likely she was reliving them for the hundredth time, as those painful memories tend to do.

How do you protect someone from lost moments in time? How do you keep them from the pain of old scars that never really healed? How could he protect her from her own damn mind! Questions waged a war in his mind and answers had to be sought or he would forever be in turmoil. Inuyasha sub-consciously inched closer seeking out the pain-filled eyes, needing to bring them release from their torment.

The snapping of a twig brought Inuyasha from his silent soliloquy and made him curse his own carelessness. Looking up he caught sight of Kagome's chocolate eyes and knew she was looking straight at him and not into some distant world.

Upset at being caught but not able to back out, Inuyasha moved forward to stand before Kagome arms crossed before his chest, and a glimmer of worry in his eyes.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and though she was no longer staring at things he couldn't see, Inuyasha knew she wasn't entirely with him yet.

His lowered ears and faintly tinted eyes were the only signs of Inuyasha's suffocating worry for the girl he loved more than life itself, and today Kagome just wasn't in the mood to try and notice. With a "feh", Inuyasha turned his back and began to walk away.

"We should get back, the rain is still coming down and the others probably wonder where we're at." Inuyasha called back over his shoulder pausing so Kagome would have time to catch up. When she reached him though Inuyasha could see the pain so fresh in her eyes, so raw that it stopped him dead in his tracks. Out of impulse, Inuyasha grabbed hold of her arm to whirl her around and face him never letting go. "Kagome, what is it, you've been acting really strange for weeks now and today was worst of all.

"I…" she was caught off guard and didn't know quite what to say, but Inuyasha was waiting for an answer so she had to tell him something.

Back within the confines of their stony shelter, Sango, and Miroku stood with weapons raised looking towards the entrance, Kiara at their side fully transformed. Silently they waited for the hooded figure to step out from its sodden purchase and withdraw their hood to reveal the face of a foe, or that of a friend.

**Ok I'm going to be really evil and leave it here, I know its my first update in forever but I had major writers block but now I'm back and I have some good ideas for where this story is heading so I'm fast at work on the next chapter. Sry for the cliffy but I just couldn't help it, it was so perfect. Bye, bye for now.**


End file.
